The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces, and more particularly to graphic tablets and touchpads.
Touchpads and graphic tablets are graphics input devices that cause data to be input to a computer display in response to stimulation of a position sensitive surface. Such stimulation can be tactilely generated, wherein a pressure sensitive surface is physically contacted by a user""s finger or stylus. Or, the position sensitive surface might sense the presence of a stylus that is in close proximity to, but that does not physically touch, the surface. Accordingly, for purposes of the present invention xe2x80x9cposition sensitive surfacexe2x80x9d means both surfaces that are tactilely stimulated and surfaces that are stimulated by the close proximity of a contact object, such as a stylus.
In the case of touchpads, a user can control the positioning of a cursor on a display by pressing against the touchpad and moving the user""s finger. Typically, the touchpad is part of the same physical assembly as is the display. When a user lifts the finger from the touchpad and then places it back down on the pad, the position of the cursor on the display is not relocated, but remains in its position on the display until the finger moves. In this sense, a touchpad can be thought of as a relative input device, much like a mouse. Indeed, touchpads are used to undertake the functions traditionally undertaken by mice.
On the other hand, graphic tablets are remote from their associated displays, and are absolute input devices, in that once an input stylus (used to exert pressure against or otherwise stimulate the tablet) is lifted from the tablet and then placed back down onto the tablet, the cursor is instantaneously relocated to a new position on the display. In effect, the input area defined by the tablet is mapped absolutely to the display. With this combination of structure, graphic tablets are rendered suitable for drawing objects on a display (and converting drawing strokes to electronic signals).
As recognized by the present invention, while each of touchpads and graphic tablets are effective for their intended purpose, combining the functions in a single device would be advantageous for several reasons. First, the versatility of such a device obviates the need for two separate devices. Also, the size of the graphics window can be established as appropriate for rapid cursor control or for high-resolution graphics input. Moreover, by switching between functions, the present invention recognizes that certain drawbacks inherent in graphic tablets can be overcome, such as unintended lines or contour discontinuities being input as a result of lifting and then once again pressing a stylus onto the input surface.
As still further recognized herein, however, such switching between relative (touchpad) input modes and absolute (graphic tablet) input modes should be easy, and should not distract the users attention from the display. In other words, the present invention recognizes that it would be advantageous to provide visual feedback that is clearly representative of the invoked mode. Moreover, the present invention recognizes a need to easily convert existing touchpads and graphic tablets into dual-purpose input devices.
In addition to the above considerations, the present invention recognizes that a user of a pressure-sensitive graphic tablet might occasionally unintentionally input data via the tablet when the user""s arm is rested on the tablet during data input with a stylus. Furthermore, the present invention recognizes a need to provide a simple, inexpensive device for converting a portion of a cursor control input device into a cursor control area having cursor control characteristics that are different from those of the remainder of the input device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for establishing a graphics input device having both a relative input mode and an absolute input mode. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for establishing a graphics input device having both a relative input mode and an absolute input mode, which provides visual feedback that represents the particular mode which is invoked. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for establishing a graphics input device having both a relative input mode and an absolute input mode that is easy to use and cost-effective. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which permits a user of a graphic tablet to rest his or her arm without unintentionally inputting data. And, a further object herein is to provide a simple, one-piece stick-on device which cooperates with software for converting a portion of a position sensitive input device to a cursor control area having characteristics that are different from those of the remainder of the input device.
A computer program product includes a computer program storage device that is readable by a digital processing system and a program means on the program storage device. As intended by the present invention, the program device is realized in a critical machine component that causes the digital processing system to perform method steps to present a graphics window on a display which is associated with the digital processing system. An input surface is in data communication with the digital processing system for inputting data to the digital processing system when a contact element stimulates the input surface, and the method steps which are executed by the digital processing system include receiving a toggle signal that is representative of an absolute mode or a relative mode. Also, the method steps include, when the toggle signal represents an absolute mode, presenting a window on the display regardless of whether the contact element stimulates the input surface. In the absolute mode, an image of a cursor is generated in the window at a position relative to the window that is analogous to the position of the contact element relative to the input surface. Moreover, the method steps include, when the toggle signal represents a relative mode, presenting a window on the display only when a contact element stimulates the input surface. In the relative mode, an image of a cursor is generated in the window at a position relative to the window that is analogous to the position of the contact element relative to the input surface.
In the preferred embodiment, the presenting steps include displaying a window having the same shape as the input surface. Also, the method steps further preferably include relocating the window when in the relative mode and relocating the cursor when in the absolute mode. In the presently preferred implementation, the window defines a periphery and the input surface defines a periphery, and the moving step includes defining a border within the periphery of the input surface. Also, the moving step includes presenting an image of the border within the periphery of the window. Per the present invention, the window is caused to move when the contact element stimulates the input surface between the periphery of the input surface and the border. Still further, the moving step includes moving the window when the contact element moves over the input surface at a speed greater than a predetermined speed. If desired, the window can be enlarged or shrunk in size.
The computer program product is also disclosed in combination with the digital processing apparatus, and in further combination with a toggle key. Also, a computer-implemented method for executing the above steps is disclosed.
In another aspect, a system for alternatively establishing a graphic tablet and a touchpad includes a display and a position sensitive input surface associated with the display. Also, the system includes logic means for receiving an absolute signal and a relative signal, and graphic tablet logic means for establishing a graphic tablet in response to the absolute signal. In accordance with the present invention, the graphic tablet logic means presents a graphics window on the display regardless of whether the input surface is stimulated. Further, the graphic tablet logic means presents a cursor at a location in the graphics window that is analogous to the location of a position point on the input surface. Moreover, the system includes touchpad logic means for establishing a touchpad in response to the relative signal, with the touchpad logic means presenting a graphics window on the display only when the input surface is stimulated at a position point on the input surface. The touchpad logic means further presents a cursor at a location in the graphics window that is analogous to the location of the position point on the input surface.
In another aspect, a computer program product includes a computer program storage device which is readable by a digital processing system. Logic means are on the program storage device, and the logic means include instructions which are executable by the digital processing system for performing method steps for controlling a cursor on a display associated with the digital processing system based on signals received from a pressure sensitive input surface. These method steps include receiving calibration signals from the input surface, and, in response to the calibration signals, defining at least a click zone and a velocity zone. Then, in response to subsequent signals from the click zone and the velocity zone, click signals and cursor motion signals are respectively returned.
In yet another aspect, a device includes a unitary flexible plastic body defining a central tactile element, a velocity ring element centered on the tactile element, and a transition plate between the tactile element and the velocity ring element. The central tactile element, transition plate, and velocity ring element respectively correspond to a click zone, a transition zone, and a velocity ring, with the body including an adhesive surface for adhering the body to a pressure sensitive input surface.
In still another aspect, a device includes a graphics input substrate and a frame holding the substrate, with the frame defining opposed side edges. A bridge is slidably engaged with the frame along the side edges. Per present principles, the bridge is spaced from the substrate such that a person can rest a portion of his or her arm on the bridge while inputting tactile signals on the substrate.